Ship Classification
This section is under discussion. Ships are often divided into separate categories based on their size, weight, shield strength, thrust and reactor capacity. Below are some suggested ship categories - keep in mind that many players and factions use their own definitions. Light Fighter class (1 to 500 Blocks) Shield capacity: 816 to 3744 (1 to 15 shield blocks) Thrust capacity: 15 max Energy regeneration: 1000e/sec Common roles: Reconnaissance, Fodder, Swarmer, Harassment, Light Pvp Light Fighters tend to have few shields and weapons, instead focusing on maneuverability. These ships are capable of extreme and sudden acceleration, allowing a skilled pilot to evade almost all incoming fire. As these ships are so small, shields are often forgone in favour of a slight improvement in weapons. In large numbers, Light Fighters can easily overwhelm ships far above their weight class, as well as divert enemy turret fire away from heavier friendly ships. Radar Jammers and Cloaking Units are recommended for stealthy reconnaissance. Heavy Fighter Class (500 to 3000 Blocks) Shield capacity: 3744 to 10949 (10 to 50 shield blocks) Thrust capacity: 30 to 50 Energy regeneration: 3000e/sec Common roles: Reconnaissance, Fodder, Bomber A heavier version of the Light Fighter, the Heavy Fighter usually features improved shields and weaponry. The increase in weight does impact maneuverability, although not enough to stop it from tackling Light Fighters. Missiles can be fitted to fill the Bomber role nicely. In large numbers, Heavy Fighters will devastate larger ships. However, their larger size makes them far easier to hit than Light Fighters. Turrets are often prime targets for Heavy Fighters due to their relatively weak shielding and importance to enemy ship defence. Corvette Class (3000 to 7500 Blocks) Shield: 10949 to 27591 (50 to 200 shield blocks) Thrust capacity: 100 to 200. Energy regeneration: 30000 e/sec Common roles: Reconnaissance, Light Escort, Support The Corvette is designed to support bigger ships in battle. Corvettes strike a balance between shields, weapons and thrust, allowing one to whittle down enemy shields, take fire meant for allies and eliminate harassing fighters. Homing missiles are strongly recommended if fighters are a problem. Frigate Class (7500 to 20000 Blocks) Shield capacity: 27591 to 80678 (200 to 1000 shield blocks) Thrust capacity: 500 to 1000 Energy regeneration: 90000 e/sec Common roles: Support Frigates are considerably larger than Corvettes and as a consequence are assigned to support bigger ships. Frigate-sized ships will struggle to bring their guns to bear on fast-moving ships and as such it's advisable to bring some anti-fighter support. A turret is advisable, or perhaps side-mounted guns manned by a second crewmember. Occasionally a light fighter may be stored in a small hangar aboard the Frigate. Frigates are primarily used to support larger military ships. Cruiser Class (20000 to 50000 Blocks) Shield: 80678 to 235902 (1000 to 5000 shield blocks) Thrust capacity: 3000 to 5000 Energy regeneration: 300000 e/sec Common roles: Assault Cruisers are very large ships, capable of dishing out a hefty main course of cannon fire that will drop the shields of most ships. Their maneuverability is poor, forcing them to either field turrets or rely on supporting ships when against fighters. Hangars are rare on cruisers. Cruisers usually focus on weapons over shields, which means they may be lacking in tank relative to their weight. One weapon group only is recommended for Cruisers as they will generally not need to split fire between multiple targets. Battleship Class (50000 to 200000 Blocks) Shield: 235902 to 374469 (5000 to 10000 shield blocks) Thrust capacity: 7000 Energy regeneration: 1000000 e/sec Common roles: Assault Battleships make up the backbone of any fleet. The artillery fielded by battleships is capable of ripping through Cruisers, Frigates and Titans with ease, whilst impressive shielding absorbs a great amount of enemy fire. Hangars are common and allow Battleships to launch Corvettes or Fighters. Battleships are very slow. An escorting Frigate or Corvette should focus on smaller ships, allowing the Battleship to rip holes in larger ships. A lack of an escort will often mean death as Battleships are sitting ducks when outmaneuvered. Turrets are a must against fighters. Titan Class (200000 to 500000 Blocks) Shield: 374469 to 1020674 (10000 to 45000 shield blocks) Thrust capacity: 10000 to infinity Energy regeneration: 5000000 e/sec Common roles: Heavy Assault, Carrier, Planetary/Station Destruction Battleships are to Titans what Corvettes are to Frigates. Titans field a humongous amount of firepower, capable of reducing entire planets or stations to ruins in a short space of time. The shield generators fielded aboard a Titan can absorb ridiculous amounts of damage, making up for its lack of maneuverability (Titans are extremely slow). Titans are expensive to built and are only found in fleets in small numbers. Titans can take the role of a Carrier, with a massive Hangar capable of holding Frigates. Alternatively, Hangar space can be swapped for more firepower if you really want to destroy everything. Titans feature many, many turrets. Additional manned turrets are common. Ultimate Class (500000 Minimum Blocks) Shield: 1020674 minimum (45000 shield blocks minimum) Thrust capacity: 30000 Energy regeneration: 10000000 e/sec Common roles: Eater of Worlds, Superheavy Assault, PVP Ultimate class ships don't always mean GG, but usually. Their firepower can rival entire fleets and their shields can survive a supernova. Their speed is pathetic, but who needs speed when you have power? Turrets are very numerous. Side weapon batteries are advisable for taking down multiple ships in a short space of time, providing you have the crewmembers to man them. These ships are extremely rare and generally only one is fielded per fleet. Category:Ship